From Driftwood to Devils
by otaku-kage
Summary: Just a little story about me, my brother, and lots of OC's in one piece. Rated T for language and sexual inuendo from time to time.


From Driftwood to Devil's

**A/N: Ok guys and gals, here's a little treat for all of you who like one piece and stories with lots of OC's. Basically my brother had a dream that he and I were in one piece and we started our own crew and wanted me to take his dream and write about it and make it my own work. Here ya go bro, hope you like it, and I hope the rest of you do to! So without further ado…**

I do not own one piece or any of its characters, however most of these characters are my own so I do own them! =)

* * *

><p>On a bright summer day, on an island in south blue, in a tavern, in a town, on a few stools…<p>

"GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!"

Ok, ok… as I was saying, oh right…yes, there sat two brothers. They currently were chatting with none other then the famous Red-haired Shanks. Currently the two brothers were bragging about how they were going to become the King of the Pirates by finding One Piece.

"Ok, so wait…your telling me your BOTH gonna find one piece?" Shanks asked grinning as both boys nodded. "And your BOTH going to become the king of the pirates?" Again another nod. "Care to explain to me how there can be TWO kings? Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'a kingdom divided won't stand?"

"Nope!"

"You do realize there can't be two kings right?" Shanks said smugly.

"We don't care, we'll both be the Kings of the Pirates anyways!" Both boys retorted in unison.

"Well I'll be, that's almost exactly what another kid your age that I met in East blue said. His name was Luffy and he said he would find One Piece." Shanks said as he and all his crew chuckled.

"Then…then…we'll become one of the yonkou!" The younger stated quickly.

"Again, you both can't be a yonkou. Yonkou means the four emperors, their the holders of all the territory in the new world. You both can't be a yonkou unless you knock off two of the current yonkou and take their places but I don't believe you two will go separate ways with separate crews am I right? And even if you knock off one yonkou to take his spot you both can't be a yonkou because their called the FOUR emperors. How can you be a yonkou with five people? Face it guys you both gatta decide to do something you both can do, a joint dream if you will."

"We don't care, we'll figure that part out when we get there, and we will get there!" Both boys explained with a fire behind their eyes.

Shanks smirked to himself as he merely replied, "Yes, I have no doubt that you will."

* * *

><p><strong>10 Years Later<strong>

"Geez bro, how do you expect us to find a ship if you keep smarting off like that every time we look at a ship?" The older brother asked. He was a very average looking man about ordinary height. He wore a long dark grey long sleeve pullover jacket with a hood around his face and long black pants reaching just past his ankles. He was heavily built in his arms and legs but it was hidden by his slightly heavy frame. He wasn't overweight but he was very big boned for reasons which will soon be explained.

"That guy was a joke and the ship he showed us was a piece of shit which he tried to sell to you for a premium! I swear Jeremy you don't understand the concept of trading." The younger brother replied. He unlike his brother wasn't overly short in stature but he did sit at an undermining 66 inches. However, where his older brother was heavily built and big boned, he didn't have the mass in his arms and legs but his muscles were heavily defined. You could only tell this in his arms though because like his brother he wore long black pants reaching his ankles. However, where his brother wore a dark gray jacket over a plain black shirt, he wore a short sleeved black cloak with a navy blue trim. The cloak reached all the way to his knees and also like his brother wore a hood around his face.

"And you have no concept of tact Travis!" Jeremy replied after the long description of his younger brother.

"You know, just because your older doesn't mean I won't kick your ass!"

"Try it you little elf!" Jeremy retorted.

"That's it I'm…" Travis started as a man leaning on a nearby run down house interrupted him.

"You need a ship? Mind if I ask what for pray tell?" The man said smugly.

At that exact moment the brothers had their foreheads pressed together as they argued but when the man spoke they both turned in unison, their foreheads never leaving each others, as they blinked a few times and stared at the stranger. He was taller than Jeremy but seemed to be a combination of both of their builds as he had a very built frame but seemed to be toned as well if his tight, black muscle shirt was any indication. They couldn't tell how strong his legs were though as they were covered by loose fitting cargo shorts, but if his arms were any indication he must have been strong, obviously a fighter of some sort.

"Yea, know where we can get a good one for cheap?" Travis asked breaking away from his brother.

"Maybe I know a few, maybe I don't. You never answered my question."

"We need a ship big enough for us and our crew so we can sail to the new world and become a Yonkou." Travis replied.

"Interesting…" The man replied scratching his chin.

Just then Travis felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to his brother again who said, "Hey bro, this guy seems kinda shady to me, I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anybody!"

"If you want a ship you better follow me." The stranger called as he started to walk away.

Both the brothers turned and started to follow but kept their distance as Travis continued speaking saying, "Look, lets go check it out, if it's a trap we can leave and if it turns into trouble we'll take care of it, then leave. Come on bro we know how to take care of ourselves."

"Fine, but I still don't like it." Jeremy replied as they both caught up to the stranger leading them to the outskirts of the town they were currently in.

After a little bit of walking their guide stopped in an old, run down warehouse and said, "This is it."

The brothers looked at the building and, after exchanging a glance to themselves, followed him inside. What they didn't expect to be greeted by was a ship towering over them. It was very finely crafted and seemed to be made of a strange dark green wood not indigenous to the island. Both brothers just stared at the ship and said simply, "Woah!"

"It's not the biggest ship out there but by my estimate it should house about 11 people comfortably, more if you double up the living quarters of the ship. How many do you have in your crew?" The strange man asked.

"Including us? Two." Jeremy stated very blasé as if it wasn't a big deal.

The man just stared incredulously at them and said, "You plan to go to the new world and take on a Yonkou to try and take his position with just the two of you?"

"Of course not, were gonna pick up more crew members on the way. After we get a ship were heading to east blue to find a guy named Luffy and see if he wants to join our crew." Jeremy replied.

"Wanna join our crew?" Travis asked out of the blue.

"Travis!" Jeremy said quickly.

"Sorry, your right…" Travis said to his brother before turning back to the stranger and continuing saying, "We don't even know your name yet? By the way what is your name?"

"Its Kyle."

"Okay Kyle, wanna join our crew?" Travis asked Kyle, then turned just in time to see Jeremy slap his palm to his forehead and grin at his reaction.

"No thanks, I'm happy here but if you want the ship it'll…" Just then a bunch of Navy soldiers burst into the warehouse and readied their weapons on the three of them.

"Surrender Kyle, we have you surrounded. You two, your with him? Surrender as well and no one will get hurt." Stated one of the Navy soldiers. Obviously he was in charge here.

Kyle started to panic and dropped into a fighting stance just as Jeremy and Travis both put their hands up and slowly turned around with smug looks on their faces as Travis said, "Look bro, it seems we've been cast in with his lot. How unfortunate!"

With the same smug look Jeremy merely replied, "Yes, it sure looks that way doesn't it? You caught us…we surrender."

"You surrender?" The navy soldier that spoke before replied before he corrected his mistake. "Er, yes, thank you for coming quietly."

"With a look of defeat, Kyle merely followed the brothers and surrendered as well and all three of them were taken into custody.

* * *

><p>"Wait here…you will be brought out soon for your trial and punishment." Stated a jail guard just as he finished shackling their newest three prisoners to the wall and locking the cell just to be safe.<p>

"What? No room service? That's it I'm complaining to the manager." Travis stated defiantly.

"You won't be making any complaints to anyone after this." The guard snickered to himself as he walked away.

"That's what you think." Was Travis' only reply.

"Why did you both give up so easily? If your planning to go to the New World and defeat a Yonkou you must be strong, we could have taken them if we worked together." Kyle stated angrily.

"There was what? Thirty soldiers perhaps? Or was it only twenty?" Travis asked Jeremy as he ignored Kyle.

"It was twenty! Stop always trying to exaggerate to make yourself look better!" Jeremy returned.

"LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU!" Kyle shouted at them.

"I was not! I merely asked because if it was only twenty then you could have handled it by yourself that way I wouldn't even have to get my hands dirty. Now if it was thirty I may have needed to step in a little since your sorry ass don't know how to watch itself."

"Just ignore Travis, I've found that works best with him like this. Mind if I ask why you are wanted by the navy?" Jeremy asked as he focused his attention on Kyle.

Kyle then turned his head to face the ground and grimaced as he replied, "You saw how run down the town was right?"

"Actually I was wondering about that." Travis stated matter of factly.

"YOU WERE NOT!" Jeremy yelled at Travis.

"_Why is he the only one able to rile him up?" _Kyle thought to himself as a sweat drop appeared on his forehead.

"Anyways…you were saying." Jeremy stated before returning his attention back to Kyle.

"Oh yeah, you see, this island is a haven for pirates such as yourself. The reason is because its the only island for miles before you get to the next closest island and also because back in its prime this town was known for having some of the best shipwrights in all four waters, grand line excluded. Eventually the navy intervened and made a base here to help us with pirates. Were grateful to them for that but in return the Navy base here asks so much of the people the rest of the time that the town is literally falling apart. Me and my crew decided to put a stop to it a few months back and have started staging raids on the base, stealing food, water, building materials, anything we need to survive. The navy here is led by a man named Rodrigo Valentine, that bastard must have figured us out." Kyle finally explained.

Jeremy sighed and turned to his brother and said, "Fine, you were right. Can we get out of here now?"

"Sure, I'm tired of this dirty old cell anyways." Travis said smugly.

"Excuse me?" Kyle said confused until he saw Travis stand up and start to walk away with no shackles on anymore. He quickly looked to his side to see how he got out but noticed the shackles were still fastened.

"_What the hell?" Kyle thought to himself._

"Be right back!" Travis said just as he walked through the cell door and started down the hallway.

"What are you?" Kyle asked Jeremy just as they both heard the guard start to shout 'How did you get out of your…' before they heard a muffled thud as someone hit the floor.

"You figured out were brothers right?" Jeremy asked Kyle to which he merely nodded and Jeremy continued saying, "Well, were more then brothers in just blood. We both have eaten devil fruits."

"Devil fruits?" Kyle asked.

Travis walked back to the cell by this point and had unlocked the door. He was now currently unlocking Kyle's shackles as he continued on for Jeremy saying, "I ate the Bond Bond fruit. Essentially it allows me to loosen the bonds of my body's molecular structure, allowing me to pass through solid objects. I can also do this for anything I'm holding."

Travis turned to Jeremy's shackles at this point and started to unlock them as Jeremy continued saying, "And I ate the Nova Nova Fruit, which allows me to control the gravity around any object I choose. Now lets go kick these guys asses."

"Hold up a sec, I think your buddies are in the next cell over. If we plan to break out of here successfully we'll need their help, plus I'm guessing that you don't want to just leave them in here do you?" Travis asked with a smirk.

Travis, Jeremy, and Kyle all walked to the next cell over to see four other guys all shackled to the wall just as they were. One of them looked up in surprise and said, "Kyle? How did you get here?"

"No time, I'll explain later, for now lets get out of here." Kyle said as he took the keys from Travis and unlocked the cell then slowly worked his way around to all four of his friends shackles.

Once they were all free they started moving towards the exit and to their inevitable breakout. Jeremy and Travis were leading the way with Kyle following closely behind, followed by a guy wearing a Tuxedo with short, straight, black hair. They were then followed by another guy who was surprisingly as tall as Kyle but not as well built. In contrast to Kyle however he had long, curly brown hair that stayed up in what seemed to be a curly afro. Following him was a short guy, about the same height as Travis, but had short blond hair like Kyle. Running beside him was another guy with short, brown hair like the one beside him, not much taller then the guy he was running beside. They quickly made their way out of the cell block and out into the courtyard where they ambushed the remaining guards blocking their exit. Just as Kyle and all his friends made it past the gates to the base however, Travis shut the gates, blocking them from re-entering.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked as he ran back to the gates and shouted at Travis.

"We have some unfinished business with this Valentine guy." Travis said smiling.

Kyle just stared on at Travis as he blocked the gates. He was about to protest further when he heard Jeremy say, "He's coming."

"No, forget it and run, he's strong, he'll kill you both!" Kyle shouted.

"Relax, we can take care of ourselves." Travis said calmly before turning to his brother and snidely saying, "Let me know if I need to finish what you couldn't start their bro."

"Laugh all you want, I got this." Was his only reply.

Just then an extremely tall man with short, cropped black hair and a small scraggly goatee finished walking up and stopped just 10 meters in front of Jeremy. "So you're the hooligans who have destroyed my base."

"Just put it on my tab." Travis said as he walked to the side to watch as he leaned against the wall.

Valentine didn't even turn his head but merely glanced over to where Travis was currently leaning then turned his attention back to Jeremy as he said, "You won't be so sarcastic after I personally kill you both for destroying my base and beating up all my subordinates."

"Sounds like a party." Jeremy replied snidely this time.

Valentine looked angry now and lunged forward, his fist drawn back ready to strike as Jeremy simply stood and watched. He swung his fist at Jeremy to which he just stepped to the side and dodged. To everyone who was watching all they saw was Jeremy flatten his palm to Valentine's back but to Travis he knew he had just used his ability.

"You lose buddy." Travis called and as if on cue to his words Valentine's body came crashing down to the ground with almost earth shattering force, knocking him unconscious immediately.

"Well that's it for all the fun, care to show us the way back to the ship now Travis asked as he walked through the gates he had locked from the inside.

"Don't just leave me here you asshole how do I open this gate?" Jeremy shouted at him.

"See ya bro, I'll meet you at the warehouse." Travis said as he followed Kyle.

Eventually Jeremy figured out how to undo the lock and ran to catch up to the rest of the group. As they walked through the town some of the people walked out to see what the commotion had been and when they realized that the navy had been defeated they started cheering, for whom they didn't know so they merely cheered for whoever was kind enough to rid them of their plight.

Travis, Jeremy, Kyle, and all his friends eventually reached the warehouse. When they got there Kyle turned to them and said, "I am in your debt for ridding our town of those pompous idiots of the navy. That is why I have decided that I'm going to give you the ship and not only that but you found your first crew member."

Kyle had told all his friends what had happened before they met up and all he knew about Travis and Jeremy so all he could do was smile when his friend wearing the tux stepped forward and spoke saying, "I'm Ian, and you found your second crew member."

Then the guy with the afro said, "The name's Dylan, you found your third."

"I'm Sebastion and I'll be your fourth." Said the guy about Travis' height with the short brown hair.

Finally the guy with the short blond hair that had ran with sebastion the whole way stepped forward and said, "I guess I'll be your fifth, unfortunately I don't have a name so you can just call me Pegasus."

"Alright we got some crew, now its time to set sail." Travis said enthusiastically.

"One problem guys…" Kyle started, "When we built the ship we did it to bring in a little money for the town but if the Navy knew they would have confiscated the ship and took Dylan away so we did it in secret in this warehouse. Now that you freed the town there's no need for the ship to bring in money but we never accounted for how to get it to the port."

"That's easy, knock out this wall so the ship can fit through." Travis said and they quickly did so then became amazed when Jeremy picked the ship up with one hand by himself and walked it to the port.

"Didn't we tell you he can control gravity?" I swear its like you haven't seen a devil fruit ability before.

"Actually aside from Dylan we haven't." Kyle stated.

"Oh yea? So that's why you said the navy would have took Dylan along with the ship. What can you do?" Travis asked as he turned to Dylan.

"I ate the Seed Seed Fruit, I can take any seed from any plant and I can make it grow instantly to any size and in any direction I want. Basically I can control plants."

"So how does this relate to the ship?" Travis asked as they all followed Jeremy to the port.

"As well as making plants grow quickly I can increase the strength of the plant. The ship that your brother is carrying isn't painted green, that's the actual color of the wood courtesy of my ability. Its made of just regular Dogwood trees that I grew and strengthened with my ability and when we chopped them down to use the wood for the ship we found the wood had taken on the strange green color. Its stronger then any normal wood. I'm merely a cook, but Ian is a shipwright and he built the ship himself."

"Ahhh, that makes sense." Travis replied.

Just then they all arrived at the port just in time to see Jeremy drop the ship in the water. The entire town suddenly showed up and started cheering.

"What's going on?" Travis asked.

"My guess is they heard what you both did and wanted to show their thanks." Kyle said and as if on cue a man walked up to Travis and shook his hand saying, "Hi, I'm the mayor of this town and I just wanted to personally thank you for teaching those navy dogs a lesson. I understand you wish to set sail on that ship?" Travis nodded. "Then as a show of all our gratitude we would like to personally send you off with all the supplies you will need to get you started on your journey, I wish you all good luck."

Travis looked over to the ship to see the towns people all heaving heavy barrels and crates of supplies onto the ship along with beds and other necessities. When they were done all seven of them boarded the ship where Jeremy had just finished drawing their flag. Pegasus then grabbed it and climbed up the mast and attached it to the top of the ship where they admired it as it billowed in the wind. It was just a simple skull and crossbones but instead of bones it looked to be two pieces of driftwood crossing over each other behind the skull.

"They each admired the flag until they all turned and Kyle asked, "What does the flag mean?"

"Me and Jeremy or both brothers. Im Travis D. Zatarra and my brother is Jeremy D. Zatarra. Our name means driftwood so from here on out we will be known as the Driftwood Pirates."

"Are you done yet?" Jeremy asked Travis.

"Yup, all yours bro."

"Alright then…SET SAIL EVERYONE, TO EAST BLUE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woot, so that is the first chapter. I don't know how often I will be updating this or any of my stories for that matter because I've just been on this major writer's block for the past few months so I bet a lot of you are going to kill me for writing this when I should be updating my other stuff. But anyways this was just bugging me til I finally sat down and wrote it and i gatta say this story is like a snickers for me cuz im satisfied! lol yea i know that was corny. Any whore...read, review, dance naked in the streets...what? Hey, I can't dictate what you do with your time, just saying if you wanna dance naked in the streets thats your issue. lol ok guys til next time!<strong>


End file.
